


Implexum

by LogicDive



Series: Incubus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Connected to Incubus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Trust, XD, but in the future, later on, noctis needs to stop sleeping so much, poor iggy needs to kick him out of bed, unknown futures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: These walls held the most important memories of his life, and he held each close to his heart.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to the timeline of Incubus and set further in time when their relationship is already established. It is not betaed so forgive any mistakes. I'm just a lonely writer, trying to have fun! XD

It was no surprise that some found the citadel a solemn place, with its endless corridors awash in shades of ebony and gray, touches of gold placed delicately throughout. Intimidating and strong, but at the same time fragile and beautiful; it shone as a beacon of hope and protection for those safely within the crowned city. It was a masterful show of Insomnian architecture.

To Ignis, it was simply home.

There was a degree of comfort that he’d found over the years, a comfort that had turned into a feeling of belonging. These walls held the most important memories of his life, and he held each close to his heart. It had been here that Ignis had been introduced to the boy who would become his childhood friend and heir to the throne. It was here that he’d received his education, had been formally named Noctis’ advisor, and had vowed his loyalty to the royal family when he’d come of age.

These walls would be where he lived out his life and died. Or so he believed...

While some may have found such a notion morbid, to Ignis it was a reassuring presence in his life. He knew these halls; their very existence gave him a sense of calm. It was a constant, normal, comfortable, reliable -, unlike the world that raged outside of the cities magical barriers. The barriers that existed due to the King’s magic, due to his very life and the last remaining crystal. For it was his life that fed the crystal, draining him to protect what lay within. To protect his people and his only son.

Like Regis, Ignis lived to serve, to protect the one thing that was beyond precious to him. He'd given up on denying it long ago. His life, his very heart had been given over to the only one that he would ever love, to do with as he pleased. Such an act could have ended in tragedy, yet Noctis had accepted it graciously, lovingly, and had simply offered his in return.

And so their life continued on, comfortable, predictable.

Aqua eyes glanced over the others at the meeting, then jotted down a few more words onto the paper before him. It seemed, with that, the meeting had come to an end and Ignis was more than ready to depart.

Placing the notes into a black leather binder, he secured it with a snap and then rose. The council around him lingered, speaking of subjects that were not of importance, thus would be of little concern to him or his Prince. Pushing his glasses back into place, he made haste to leave the meeting room but a hand upon his shoulder interrupted his escape. “Majesty…” While he held his composure outwardly, it wasn't often that the King sought his company, the exception being their weekly meetings concerning one very sleepy heir.

“Count Ignis Scientia,” The smile he wore was gentle, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He noted that there was something beyond that remained unreadable, and this concerned him. “Pray, forgive me for causing such a disturbance to your daily routine.” As he went to speak, to assure him it was not a bother, Regis simply waved the words off before they could find a voice. “For it is a disturbance that I come to ask of you. May we speak for a moment in private?”

While his daily duties were a norm for one who served the royal family, he could never deny the King anything. Ignis had simply been on his way to make sure the Prince had awaken, but under such circumstances, he was positive that his charge would not begrudge him for the extra sleep. “Majesty, as always, I am at your service.” A slight bow accompanied his words, one hand coming to rest over his heart before righting himself as he followed the King into the next room. There had been whispers throughout the citadel, whispers of change, of something coming. His interest had been piqued… and if anything could affect Noctis; Ignis would be damned if he didn’t know of it.

Once inside, two Kingsglaive waited momentarily, before securing the door and taking their place to either side of it. Ignis watched as the King made his way around the desk and sat. “Ignis,” Smiling, he gestured to the chair across from him. “Please sit, I wish to seek the counsel of one who would be my son's advisor.”

It was confusion that crossed his mind as the brunette sat. Although he knew full well he was trusted due to his status and place at the Prince's side; never had the King, himself, come seeking his advice. “I gladly give any counsel that your Majesty would see fit to obtain, but if I may ask...” He paused, watching as the man before him leaned back into his chair. “That which you seek, would it have anything to do with the Prince’s future?”

There was a nod as Regis tapped his nose with a finger, and instantly the advisor couldn’t help but frown. “I received this,” Motioning lightly to a letter lying on his desk, the King threaded his fingers together a moment later. “from Niflheim early this morning. While one would not think that its contents are something that could be found concerning, it is the words unspoken that lay heavily upon my mind.”

Niflheim, the very word left a bad taste in his mouth. It was they who had laid siege upon the world, overpowering those who hadn’t the power to rise up against them. It was the nation that had cut off Lucis from their neighbors and had taken the once allied land of Tenebrae into their power. It was Niflheim that had plotted his Sovereign’s assassination, along with the Prince – a persistence that had much to do with their current situation. A King’s sacrifice, his very life to uphold a magical barrier, to protect the last bastion that held opposition against complete domination.

He didn’t wish to take his anger out on the King, instead, he kept his silence and sought to calm his own thoughts before responding. “Unspoken words are best kept under a close watch your Majesty, lest they become the poisoned fang that strikes first.” There was only a slight hum given as an answer, his head rising as his eyes finally met those of his ruler. “You fear for Insomnia.” It was not a question, as much as a statement.

“A King must always think of his people before all.” Grey eyes held those before him as he spoke. “For any other words were to leave a monarch’s mouth, it would be sacrilege. That said, I have no doubt that you know my mind; Ignis Scientia.”

“Noctis.” Whispered lightly, his eyes fell onto the leather binder in his lap. “He is not ready to-“

“You are.” That made Ignis look back up, a questioning in his eyes. “All of my hopes and dreams lie with him, and with you. Though he is willful and indolent, it would be impetuous to underestimate what Noctis can achieve. That is why I entrusted my son into your keeping," He couldn't help but chuckle. "despite what you may think, you do bring out the best in my son.” There was strength in the man before him, he knew this well. A courage that could make one have faith in anything. “There will come a time when barriers will not keep the enemy at bay. When strength will be found in those we keep within our company, and destinies fulfilled. If it is to pass that Insomnia falls, there is little we can do to change it. Use caution in the days ahead; my mind will be focused on the coming meeting so your mind must be on my son. Make sure that Gladiolus and Prompto are ready, for it is you three who must stay by his side.”

As much as his heart did not want to let go, this was not a matter suited to one’s own emotions. Regis knew that his time was running short and he could no longer protect Insomnia, its people or his only beloved son as he had. If all else were to fail, and the world wore down to ash and dust, he would save the very heart that would bring about the future.

Standing, the advisor bowed to his King in acknowledgment but inside his mind was racing as he made his way to the door. While he’d always known it would be his duty to care for the heir when the time came for him to become King, he’d not expected such a time to come so soon. Or maybe he had, like Noctis, he could see the stress that had besieged his majesty in the past few years. While he had never expressed such things in words, Ignis had seen the fear in his eyes many times and it had been a point of anxiety for the young prince.

Regis had raised his son with boundless compassion, and strong of will, to become a just and righteous King that the people could look to. There was love as well, and the father and son did truly love one another. But the pressures of a kingdom, a crystal, and the people’s safety had always come before Noctis. Ignis observed, he’d always had… and too many times he’d seen the sadness in the eyes of the Royal family. The sadness for a fate that his King could not change. The uncertainty of a Prince, trying to find his place in the world while watching his father fade away before him.

Too many times he’d wondered why the people he cared for had to suffer so deeply, for an uncertain future. “Majesty, if I may?” Turning slightly, Ignis cleared his throat. “You know well the lengths I will go to properly lead and protect him. Whatever fate may hold; it will remain that way until death releases me from his charge.”

“It is known well to me,” The words were gentle as if the conversation they had shared were a distant memory. “the dedication and _love_ you bear for my son.” The brunette looked back towards him suddenly, slightly thrown by the words. “That is why it is you alone I say these words to. For you are the one who will hold them close, using them to your advantage and for my son’s safety. Go now; I am sure my precious boy still slumbers while men such as us must worry about more important matters.” There was humor there, a light smile as he waved the man on his way.

He knew a dismissal when he saw one, making his way out of the Kings chambers. Of all the words the monarch has said, he’d not expected him to acknowledge the love he’d long held for the Prince. Ignis had never spoken such words to the King, and part of him wondered if he knew of the affections that his son returned. If he did it seemed to no longer matter, he trusted him with his son's life, future and heart.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d always thought that black would wash away all color, but the smell had dominated his senses and in his memory, he could clearly see the staining of crimson.

To say that he was distracted was an understatement as he walked the halls towards his destination, the words Regis spoke still echoing in his head. It was much like the siren’s call luring passing vessels closer, only to watch as the ships were dashed against the rocks as men called out for mercy. So was this supposed treaty, a call for a peace that many were drawn towards, but Ignis could only see the looming rocks that were waiting to destroy all that Insomnia stood for. If the King was correct, then destiny was indeed a cruel mistress, but the course had been set and there was no turning back.

A cough pulled him from his thoughts, one of the many palace guards standing beside him. “Sir, are you alright?”

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he nodded, seeing the worry fade away. “It seems that I became too caught up in my own thoughts. All is well, I thank you for your concern.” He seemed satisfied by the answer, returning to his post a short distance away. Glancing at his watch, Ignis frowned in realization that he'd somehow lost 10 minutes simply standing there.

It was with slight frustration that he continued on towards the Prince's chambers, knowing full well that he would be sleeping. They had come here to see his father, but it had been for naught. Regis had been busy, and Noctis, well he couldn't be bothered to return to his apartment; choosing to stay in his room at the palace. Hurried steps slowed as he reached his destination, looking to his right, aqua eyes observed the monument positioned at the entrance to Noctis’ room. Considering where he lived and who he served, there was nothing unusual about it, and many were spread out in the living quarters of the royal family. A bust of the grim reaper stood upon a large dais, its scythe resting within the crook of his arm as two skeletal hands held a black lacquer frame close to its body. Within the frame, a woman dressed in garments of blue and grey, her pale skin looking as any mortal would upon their passing.

She was Etro, the patron Goddess of Lucis. Ignis had come to know her as well as one might know themselves. So ingrained was the image, he swore at times he could see her standing before the unseen gates, guiding the souls of the dead into her keeping. The very gates that Noctis had been denied entrance years ago, yet a part of him knew that she had never strayed far from his side. Part of him still cursed her silently for what had become of the prince after his coma, but the blame was not all hers. No, he was certain that Niflheim had done their part as well.

Making his way past the statue, he nodded lightly at the lone guard before entering the small hall and the chambers beyond. Closing the door with a loud click, his hand paused for a moment, eyes adjusting as he was bathed in darkness. As thought, there was only silence to greet him and he couldn’t help the sigh that left him as he released the handle. If Ignis hadn’t learned the layout of the room so well he might have found himself in a very precarious position. Instead, he placed the documents he held on the table and made his way over to the dark curtains without hesitation, drawing the closest one open as light flooded the room.

“Noctis, it is past noon.” Highly doubting that the prince was even conscious of his actions, Ignis simply continued on, opening a few of the balcony doors to let the cooling air in. “Noct?” Making his way towards the bed, he took a seat and watching him for a moment, his disturbance hadn’t even registered as the heir continued to sleep. A slight smile tugged at his lips, his fingers carding through messy dark tresses, moving down a moment later to caress one pale cheek.

As if knowing he was there, Noctis curled closer to the warmth of Ignis’ body. He’d learned long ago there was no point in denying this man anything, and all these years later he was still much like the child he’d befriended that cold winter morning his Uncle had brought him to Insomnia. Ignis had lost count, all the times that he’d come to his bed for comfort and to escape from the dreams that plagued him nightly. At first he had watched over him out of duty, later it had been out of love. Yet for all he’d done, there was a sorrow within his heart that would not cease. Ignis could not fight the nightly cycles of restlessness; he could do nothing to stop the visions that Noctis saw when closing his eyes.

Even now, Ignis could see the evidence of restless sleep in the blankets that had been kicked towards the bottom of the bed; falling off into an unceremonious pile on the floor. Without thinking, his fingers buried back into dark hair as his thumb caressed his temple as he leaned over to gently kiss the other's forehead. Part of him knew he should wake Noctis, and he would have in any other instance but there was a peace in his sleep that Ignis rarely saw and he couldn’t bring himself to disturb it. Instead he fell into his own thoughts, his hand still caressing the man as he slept.

 

The Sleeping Prince, or so some called him.

All of Insomnia knew of the young prince’s brush with death all those years ago, and though some found amusement in the man’s tendency to nod off at inopportune moments, it only kept the pain that he and the King had felt that day fresh in their minds. Admittedly, Ignis had been young when the incident had occurred, only arriving in Insomnia a few months prior. Yet, in that short time he’d come to respect the Prince, the position that he’d been given close at the younger man’s side. Even now, though the memories had faded over the years, he could see the panic in those around him when the Prince had been brought into the palace. How lifeless he’d looked, his skin cold and features beyond pale. He hadn’t been able to comprehend the severity of what had happened, how close Noctis had come to death that night, only that his friend had been hurt.

The attack, the daemon, the death that had followed. He rarely thought on these things, not because he was an uncaring man, but he’d not be there and couldn’t imagine the terror that had happened in those few short minutes. No, what stood out in his memory was the blood; it had been everywhere as Regis had carefully carried his son into the palace. He’d always thought that black would wash away all color, but the smell had dominated his senses and in his memory, he could clearly see the staining of crimson. Everything that he’d been taught during his short time at the palace had left him that night.

He'd cursed Etro.

Noctis had told him of her first, that she was the Goddess that watched over his family and protected them, that now she would protect him as well. He’d given him the necklace that he still wore, the small skull and crossbones made of dark metal, and Ignis had felt accepted. But where had she been that night, why hadn’t she protected the one person that he never wanted to see harmed? As others rushed past him in hopes of saving the Prince, Ignis stood at the end of the hall, aqua eyes gazing up at the painting as he fought back tears and his balled-up fists shook in anger. He had been taught to worship her, to give her the honor and faithfulness that she deserved. But that night he stood before her and silently cursed her, as he dared not say such words out loud, lest he be heard. He cursed her name, and begged her to spare his future king, his prince, his dearest friend.

And for some reason, she had listened.

The prince had slept; it was a sleep of death and it had lasted for weeks. But one day, and he remembered it has been a beautiful clear day, those electric blue eyes had opened. Etro be praised, or so he had thought at the time. It became obvious, soon after, that something had changed his young friend. He was no longer the energetic youth that he’d first met, Noctis had become quiet, taking too long bouts of sleep. That was when he’d first learned of the night terrors that soon drove the young prince to seek him out at night. Ignis had complied, he would have done anything for him, anything that would help him return to the boy he knew. He’d laid there, stroking the soft black hair, holding his hands and whispering stories into the night hoping they would fight back against the dreams and his friend had simply laid there.

It was soon after that the King, Regis, had taken him to Tenebrae for healing. He had stayed behind to continue his schooling, his pain eating away at his silently. It stung, to see the young heir in such a state and at the time Ignis could only find blame in himself. He’d been the one to curse Etro that night, perhaps this was his punishment, too lose the one soul that meant the most to him.

But Tenebrae had been good for the prince; despite the assassination attempt and the loss of his dear friend, Lunafreya. Noctis spoke more, and when he smiled Ignis could see the friend he’d once known in those eyes. Pulling him aside one day, Noctis told him of the secret whisperings that he and Luna had spoken of during his time there.

_To crown the King of Light is the calling of a Crystal, only the true king, anointed by the Crystal can purge our star of its scourge._

_And I’m the Chosen?_

_Yes._

_I guess I can do it, I won’t let you down._

_I know you won’t._

At first, he’d thought it had been a silly game between the two of them, and how he wished that had been true. There were unseen forces at work, one’s that would not be denied and could not be stopped. It was as if the very world around them had shifted, as if the barrier over Insomnia were protecting those without instead of within. He could see it, yet those around him did not dare to acknowledge it… as if doing so would destroy the illusion that had been created around them. In doing so, they had simply given this unknown power the strength to continue on as it willed. Ignis had wondered, could the world be so unkind to those who did not warrant such cruelty? As many said, simple and to the point, fate was a bitch.

It had come to a head one night as the Prince once again curled against him, his form shaking from a nightmare that had made him flee from his own room. Ignis held him, whispering words of comfort as Noctis clutched his shirt, too scared to close his eyes, fearful that whatever he had seen would return. He stroked the dark locks as he always did, telling him some pointless story of the cooks in the kitchen and what they had made for the following day. How they had let him assist them and that he would learn to cook those treats Noctis has told him of from Tenebrae. As he spoke the Prince had looked up at him, tears streaking down his cheeks as he tried to move closer to his friend’s body. Any words Ignis had fell silent as his friend final spoke.

“Ignis…” He could remember fear had colored his words as he spoke, as if they would be his last. “There are things I just know, and I have no idea how.”

In that moment, he knew that these were not mere nightmares that plagued the boy beside him.

Wishing to know the truth that seemed to be hidden to him, the words that Noctis had told him had bit deep and would not release their hold. He thought to turn to the King for answers. Regis was wise; he would know what to do but before the words could even take form he could see the look in his eyes. How he watched his son, he was not a king at that moment, but simply a father who could not know how much time he would have with his son.

So, the words died… the thoughts of light and crystals, of chosen kings and a fucked-up fate were locked away. When he thought of them now, it was more so like a dream he’d once had, and brushed aside as quickly as it had come to surface. Despite that, it was always in the back of his mind that one day he would have to follow his prince, no matter the calling. He gladly accepted this, his heart to entwined with the man before him. Ignis would follow his prince to the ends of the world, and until then he took peace in the normality of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll be updating Incubus next, and then (I think) the last chapter for this.


End file.
